I Will Win You Back
by alexandria26
Summary: After Ana left Christian in 50 Shades, Christian has been going through a dark depression without her. Ana left from Seattle to get away from him. Eight months later, she is back with a new man in her life, which leaves him privately fuming. Christian is determined to win her back for good, but will Ana let herself be won back? Will go up to an M rating. HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**First, I own nothing to do with 50 Shades. It belongs to E.L James, and I own nothing. This is my first time at attempting to write a story, so I hope it won't be too bad. Please do let me know if I should continue this, as I'm not sure if anyone would be interested in it. In this story, Ana left Christian right after the playroom incident, and Christian has missed her ever since. Eight months have passed, and he is determined to get her back again, however she had started seeing another man. Not sure if anyone will be interested, or if the plot is to anyone's liking.**

* * *

Christian listened to the orchestral music playing out of his stereo system as he stood by the window of his Escala penthouse, looking out at the bright and colorful lights of Seattle and the cars moving in the distance at this dark hour of the night. It was ten thirty at night, and he felt wide awake. Sleeping had become difficult for him, due to the absence of a certain someone in his life. There was a permanent heavy feeling in his heart, as if there was a deep cavity that couldn't be filled.

His phone started buzzing in his pocket and he ran his fingers through his hair before pulling it out of his trouser pocket and checking the I.D of the caller.

It was Welch.

"Welch, talk to me," he answered, walking over to his stereo. "What news do you have for me? Have you found her yet? Tell me you have some very good news for me."

He turned the music down and listened carefully as his private investigator greeted him formally.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey. I have some news I think you will find very interesting regarding Miss Anastasia Steele."

Christian had waited to hear from Welch for a little over two weeks now, and, finally, the man had returned his call with some new information regarding the whereabouts of Anastasia Steele.

_Ana Steele._

It had been eight months. Eight months since she left him, claiming that she couldn't handle the requirements for being his submissive. Eight months since she told him he was fucked up- and Christian didn't dispute that. He was fucked up, and he knew that. He was fucked up more _now_ than ever, with Ana's absence in his life.

It was only by being forced to be without her that Christian came to understand a few certain things of how profoundly he felt for her. He loved her. But now she was gone, and it was obvious she had no intentions of coming back. Christian had assigned Welch to trace her every movement. Last time Christian heard, she had moved back to where her father was residing. The Blackberry he had given her seemed to be permanently switched off. He had no means to contact her. It was clear she wanted space. No, it wasn't just space she needed. She needed him out of her life for good- apparently. She wanted nothing to do with him, and that was hardest on Christian most of all, especially now that he knew he wanted her back and that his feelings for her were love.

"She's back in Seattle, Sir. She caught the earliest flight in this morning."

Christian felt his heart surge at that. _Ana was back. She was finally back._

"So she's back then?" Christian said, keeping his voice purposefully devoid of all emotion. "What other news have you got for me?"

"Er, she didn't come back alone, Sir. She brought someone with her. A man. A boyfriend, I think. They were holding hands."

Christian sighed heavily at that unpleasant piece of news. _So she came back, but she wasn't alone. She had moved on._ Christian knew he should have probably ought to feel happy for her. She has moved on- something he couldn't seem to do- and she has started a new life, and according to what Welch was telling him, she was probably happy and content with her new life. Only Christian believed himself to be an extraordinarily selfish man: If he was unhappy, what right did Ana have to be happy without him? How dare she be able to move on while he was stuck behind, always thinking back to those months with her and stressing on how he could have done it all differently? It didn't seem fair to him.

"In fact, they're out for drinks as we speak, Mr. Grey," Welch continued, and Christian felt himself perk up with interest.

"Where?"

"I'll text you the whereabouts now. Do you think you'll go to her?"

Christian smirked to himself._ Now that was a stupid question. Of course he would_. "Send me the details immediately when you can," Christian ordered, and he hung up.

Determination rose within him as he went into his walk-in wardrobe and got changed into fresh trousers and a black button-up shirt. He shaved his face and splashed on aftershave, and stared at his reflection in the mirror challengingly. He was ready for a fight, he was ready to see her. He didn't know how she would respond to seeing him again, but all he knew was one thing: He had to get her back, otherwise he would never be the same again. Christian had money, wealth, success, but ultimately it was nothing. It never made him happy, not in the way those few times of being with her had.

He was going to get Ana Steele back, whether it was selfish of himself to interfere on her or not. She was his, and no man was ever going to take her away from him. Eight months. He had gone _eight dreadful fucking months_ without seeing her and now she had arrived back in Seattle with a new boyfriend in her life. He was going to get her back, even if it was the last thing he could do.

By the end of the evening, she had better be underneath him on the mattress with her latest boyfriend a distant memory in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much! Hope you enjoy this one. Next one Ana and Christian will meet again, I promise :)**

* * *

It felt almost surreal to Christian as he stepped down the staircase on his way to inform Taylor they had plans for the evening. He had dreamed of this moment constantly the past eight months; Of getting the chance to see Ana again, and make amends with her. To hold her in his arms and tell her he is sorry, so sorry, and that he is willing to try again if she was. Gail Jones, the housekeeper, was cleaning around the kitchen when he entered. He was trying to find Taylor, only the man who nowhere near his wife this evening.

Mrs. Jones smiled at him kindly as she took in his appearance. He was dressed handsomely in a black dress shirt, and black trousers, which could only mean one thing: He was at last getting out of the penthouse to be sociable and interact with the outside world again. "Finally getting out of the house for some fresh air, Mr. Grey?"

"I am, Gail," he replied to her curtly. "Now where is your husband Taylor? I need him to escort me somewhere."

"I believe he's around here somewhere. I think I last saw him reading in the foyer. Will you be wanting something to eat before you leave?"

Like every other time Gail had asked him if he would like for her to fix him dinner, he declined politely, "Thank you, Gail, but that won't be necessary. I really don't have the time to sit and eat. I have work to do." _Like getting his girl back._

"Then you'll make sure you eat something substantial tonight, yes?" She told him with concern. "You look as if you have already lost a few pounds from under eating, Sir. Make sure you eat something, and not let your sadness take over you."

This had been the same painfully awkward conversation Christian had experienced around the house for a while now; He knew that Gail had a faint idea he was still upset over Ana, and having worked for him in the house for over four years now, he knew that she was naturally concerned for him and his health. Gail was a kind and understanding woman; much like her husband had grown to be over the years towards Christian. But Christian did not like them viewing him as weak, and he preferred to keep his suffering strictly to himself, in the privacy of his own bedroom.

It was funny how although he was surrounded by people constantly in his penthouse, he still felt alone.

He found Taylor sitting in an armchair by the front door, reading an Anthony Burgess novel. As if hearing Christian's approaching footsteps, Taylor quickly cornered the page he was reading, cleared his throat, and stood. Taylor was surprised to find Christian dressed and ready, as if he was planning to go out for the evening. Lately Christian preferred to stay indoors, unless it was something due to business. "Are you needing the car?" Taylor asked Christian amiably. "Do we have plans to head out this evening, Sir?"

Christian smiled at him, but Taylor saw the way the smile did not touch his eyes. "We do have plans for the evening, Taylor," he confessed. "I'll need you to drive me to a club Welch sent me the address to."

"Feel like drinking tonight, Mr. Grey?" Taylor's question was filled with irony.

"Not so much drinking, Taylor. It is more that Miss Steele has finally arrived back in town. I want to see her. Will you please get the car ready?"

"Of course, Sir." Taylor nodded and couldn't help smiling to himself.

Taylor couldn't deny he was relieved to hear that news. He knew Christian had liked Miss Steele very much and that she was the main reason for his dark attitude these past eight months. Now with her reappearance, Christian almost seemed his old self again. Christian had the tendency to be too stubborn and proud to admit Anastasia Steele was the reason why, but Taylor believed he could see through the man's exterior. The fact now that Christian was eager to leave the house after being virtually housebound for eight months was evidence enough Miss Steele affected him a lot more than he let on.

But she was back now and it seemed Christian had finally returned to himself. And, hopefully, she wouldn't be going away again.

Once seated in the plush leather backseat of his Audi while Taylor drove, Christian found himself feeling nervous more and more as the minutes went on by. One of his favorite piano concerto pieces was played around the car through the stereo, only he never heard it. His mind was stuck on other things, and he felt ill with nerves. Well, he wouldn't say he was nervous exactly; More so anticipating seeing Ana's face again, and restoring it in his mind. To have her not just a memory, but a real caricature of herself again. It had been too long and there were so many things he wanted to say to her, so many things he wanted to do.

He had missed her terribly.

He missed the way she would bite her bottom lip through awkward silences shared between them.

Missed her lying beneath him in the sheets, sated and exhausted. Missed the way she looked while sleeping, with her face crumpled by the pillows. Missed her small hands always trying to touch him, desperately needing to touch him, and not being able to fulfill that wish. That blush every time he said something inappropriate.

He still remembered, clear as day, their last and final conversation before the end; The way she had packed her things and wanted to leave the Mac laptop, car keys, and the Blackberry he had given her behind.

_"I don't want these things, Ana, they're yours,_" he had told her- something he had meant. _"Please, take them."_

_"Christian, please, I don't want them. I don't want anything that reminds me of you."_

_"Just take the Blackberry then. It's all I ask. I'll give you a call sometime..."_

And despite her unwillingness, she had cracked underneath the pressure and finally agreed.

She took the Blackberry with her, only it never seemed to matter that she did; She switched it off, and Christian had tried to call her a countless number of times, to no avail. He only was greeted with her answering machine, each and every single time he tried. She had shut him out completely. But then again, could he really blame her?

He had made a complete mess out of everything. All the grief he had felt during the past eight months, the listlessness- was all of his own doing. He had brought everything on himself. A perpetual darkness. A hole he couldn't dig himself out of, unless he saw or heard from her again. Only Ana didn't want that. He didn't know how she would react to him appearing tonight, and that unnerved him most of all. Would she be angry and use that smart mouth of hers that he loved so much? Or would she ignore him?

He couldn't help but wondering how much it was that she had moved on, with this other guy. Was it something serious? If it was, Christian wouldn't know how to take that. He wasn't too sure whether he could handle doing the right thing, which was inevitably letting her go and trying to move on himself as well. But he was far too selfish, and Christian wasn't ashamed to admit that.

He wanted _her_ back. _Just_ her. He wanted no one else _but her_. Eradicating anyone else in the way was not a problem to him.

Sighing through his nostrils and trying to ignore the tight knot in his stomach, he rested his elbow against the door and peered out at the traffic. He tried to distract himself by the night-life of Seattle- the cars and the bright headlights- but even that wasn't enough. He couldn't seem to stop thinking. He couldn't seem to stop anticipating.

His phone vibrated and he read Welch's text message. Apparently Ana was inside a club with her new boyfriend, and a couple of other friends she was catching up with. Kate Kavanagh was most likely one of them. Hopefully that fucker Jose was not included among her guests.

"Take the street on your left," Christian ordered Taylor. "She's in the club there. I want to see Welch first so pull up at the curb where he is and signal for him to come in."

Taylor did as advised and Welch, broad-shouldered and in his late forties, came into view. He let himself inside the car while Taylor tried to find a parking spot for them.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey," Welch greeted nervously. "I take it you received my information?"

"I did, yes." Christian turned in his seat to face him. The man's face was pinched tight with apprehension. "Who is he?" He tried to seem as if he didn't care, but he did. It was dangerously bothering him. He wanted to know the specifics. He didn't want Welch withholding anything from him, despite how painful it might be to hear it. "This new boy she is apparently seeing now, Welch. Who is he?"

"His name is Paul Clayton, Sir."

_Paul Clayton. _Christian pursed his lips, chanting the name repetitively inside his head._ Now why was that name so familiar to him?_

"His older brother owns Clayton's Hardware Store, Sir," Welch continued after a moment quietly, and it was then that the light bulb went off in Christian's head. _Ah, so she was dating that fucker she worked with at Clayton's apparently._ Christian remembered him; Not well, but well enough. He couldn't believe she was now dating that fucker after him. "He is currently studying Business Administration at Princeton University. Anastasia Steele went to visit her father Raymond Steele in Florida. Her and Paul Clayton crossed paths along the way, and they have been literally glued to each other ever since."

"I can't believe she left me, and now she's with him," Christian muttered under his breath bitterly. It was unbelievable of her. "She has seriously downgraded, that's for sure. How much does he earn annually while working part-time at Clayton's Hardware?" _Not that it was any of his business, of course. As if he even cared what that fucker made annually._

"Less than twelve grand yearly, Sir."

Christian smiled to himself. _Yes, she was definitely downgrading. What the fuck was she doing? _"And how did Miss Steele look to you, Welch? Happy?"

"I'm no good with these things, Sir." Welch hesitated for a moment, then he said uncertainly, "But yes, she did appear quite happy. He makes her smile and she seems relaxed with him, if that is what you're asking, Sir?"

Christian squinted at Welch thoughtfully. Ana hadn't been much of a big smiler when they were together. If anything, she had always seemed tense and on-guard around him, as if he was unpredictable with his moods and was someone she ought to have taken wariness of. And, to be honest, Christian had liked it.

It had gotten him off, and boosted his ego in seeing the way she reacted to him. He intimidated her and that was very clear. This was something he had reflected on the past eight months. He saw the way his mother and father reacted to each other; Even Taylor and Gail, when he saw them together. They didn't seem as if they were on pins and needles while in each other's company. Everything was on an even keel. Maybe that was where him and Ana had gone wrong?

"Has she given you any indication that she has missed me?" Christian asked next, struggling to keep his voice devoid of everything. He knew he failed the instance he began; His voice shook pathetically.

Welch hesitated for a very long moment again, as if worrying what to say and what not to say. Even Welch, it seemed, was wary of Christian's moods.

"It's fine. Answer me." Reaching over with a tight smile on his lips, Christian patted Welch on the knee companionably. "Don't hide anything from me. I want the truth."

"No," Welch choked out.

"No what, Welch?"

"No, Sir. It's a no. No, she hasn't given any indication that she was missing you. At least, not by her body language anyway. Not from what I have observed from her."

Hurt flashed in Christian's eyes and he deliberately glanced outside the window so that no one in the car could witness it. He gritted his teeth as a burning flash of anger throbbed in the center of his forehead. "Very well, Welch," he said coldly. "That will be all." As if scrambling for his life, Welch opened the car door and climbed out quickly. Bracing himself, Christian reached over and pulled the door open. "Well, Taylor. I'm going in."

"Good luck, Sir," he heard Taylor call politely. "And say hello to Miss Steele for me."

For some reason, Christian felt as if he was going to need all of his luck tonight.

**Hope this one was okay? Liking? Hating? I was thinking of doing it all from third person point of view. I hope that is all right? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys so much. Hope this wasn't a let down or that it was really bad. I feel so self-conscious about writing, so I apologize!**_

* * *

**Ana**

"Get ready to be back home, baby."

Paul snaked his arm around Ana's shoulders as they sat in their designated seats for their seven-thirty in the morning flight back into Seattle and Ana forced a smile on her lips as she turned her head sideways to meet his eyes.

Every time she glanced at him, she couldn't help comparing him to a certain someone who previously played a big part in her life. It wasn't even something she was conscious of; It wasn't deliberate, it just tended to happen. Paul was blue-eyed and had the surfer boy look. Shaggy-haired and blonde. Tanned, slim but with some muscle, and only an inch taller than she was. He was probably better for her than that someone was. With Paul, there came no riding crops, or spankings. With Paul, there was just gentleness and hugs, and some light-hearted laughter along the way.

"You nervous?" he asked her gently.

Ana bit her lip as she considered his question thoughtfully. "Do I seem nervous to you?"

"You do, actually. You seem very, very nervous."

"Then I am." She drew in a deep breath and turned away from him, facing the round window of the plane. Outside, she could see the long stretch of the tarmac surrounding them and the sun only just starting to rise. "I am nervous. I don't know why, though. I guess it's the plane doing it to me."

Ana was dreading coming home to Seattle, after spending over nearly eight blissful months in Florida at her father's house. One of the main reasons for that was one person in particular.

_Christian __Trevelyan Grey._

Even thinking the name mentally in her head sent her pulse racing and her head feeling light and woozy. Eight months since she had left him. No less than a week after that, she had gotten the idea of heading to Florida to spend some time with Ray out on a whim. She knew she could never go back to how things were, with Christian. Those eight months away had been very therapeutic on her, and had given her a sense of clarity.

At first, it had been hard. She had booked a flight to Florida and only told Kate on the last day before she had to leave. She spent the first few nights in her bedroom secretly sobbing over Grey and all of his complicated shit. Moving on from Christian- it had seemed next to impossible to her, at first. But then as the days went on, it slowly became easier without him.

She had run into Paul Clayton, who had family members living in Florida as well, and they had become inseparable ever since.

Christian's absence had helped her greatly and the gaping wound inside of her heart began to heal up again until she no longer cried and mourned her painful decision to leave him like she had that day at his penthouse.

Still, she couldn't escape that last day shared with him. How bad it got. How he hit her with his belt, showing her the worst of it. She still sometimes woke in the middle of the night, trembling violently, feeling the welts fresh on her backside again, as if he was actually there in the room, standing over her, lashing out on her with slaps of the leather. She hated herself for falling in love with someone who was so messed up to begin with, but your heart wasn't something you could control and falling for Grey was easy.

He was charismatic and sinfully attractive. He had a gentleness about him, but he was also filled with darkness and an unspoken tragedy she didn't know the full extent of yet.

Many times, while sleeping in the guest room at Ray's house, did she visualize coming back to him in the middle of the night while she was alone. She imagined driving up into the driveway of his Escala penthouse. She would imagine swooping out of her car, feeling the crunch of gravel under the soles of her boots in the sweeping driveway. Taylor rushing forward and helping her out in opening the door for her, smiling, pleased at her reappearance. And Christian; Christian waiting for her... looking as good as ever. Him welcoming her in, her leaving abruptly instantly forgiven.

Christian taking her hand and politely exclaiming it had been months since he had last seen her, and that he was so very sorry how quickly things had gotten so out-of-hand between them. That the darkness inside him was no longer present, and that they should just forget about what happened and start anew, where there was no such thing as a Dom and Sub relationship and everything was normal between them.

He would accept her for how she truly was, and he would let her touch him and everything would be wonderful.

But Ana knew that would never happen. The baggage doesn't just suddenly vanish and, honestly, she couldn't handle dealing with his shit any longer. That didn't mean she didn't love him.

_You never forget your first love._

Ana had read that somewhere in a book, and she knew it to be true- from recent experience. She would never forget Christian Grey and thinking about him often set her stomach alight. But she had to move on and accept that things were never going to change. He had agreed to show her the worst- and she couldn't handle it.

But that was before, and now she had Paul in her life.

At first, she wasn't so sure about him. They had been buddies for a long time, and it was only when he begged her for a chance that she decided to take him up on it. Gradually she no longer saw him as something similar to a brother, but she started seeing him as more than that. It wasn't as intense as it had been with Christian, but she figured that kind of love only comes once in a lifetime.

Paul was no Christian Grey. He wasn't loaded with money, he didn't have housemaids or bodyguards at his beck-and-call. But she thought that was the main reason she fell for him and decided it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance in the first place. Paul was full of light- no darkness, like Christian was. Everything was always carefree and light-hearted with her and Paul, and when they spent time together, she didn't have to pretend to be somebody she was not. Paul had no baggage attached to him like a boulder weighing him down.

No, Paul was more like her. Getting by on a modest-income. It was easier to relate to him, and she didn't feel unworthy of his affections, as she had with Christian. Everything between her and Paul felt... even.

When they announced the plane was about to lift off, Ana looked down at her hands, saw they were shaking, and laughed quietly to herself. She shouldn't have been so nervous about being on a plane, especially not since Charlie Tango. But she was. Or maybe it had nothing to do with the plane at all, but the uncertainty of what was waiting for her back at home?

Would Christian want to see her and try to get her buried down into his shit again?

She couldn't deny she wanted to see him again. There was some curiosity there. Curiosity- that was all she would let herself see it as. She was with Paul now and she did think she was considerably happy with him. She missed Christian like hell, but it was getting easier. Still, she couldn't help letting her mind wander as the plane shook violently with turbulence.

She had lost her virginity to him. He had taught her many things about sex and exploring ones body, and how pleasurable it could be. They did things that, whenever she reflected on them, she would still blush and laugh to herself giddily about. He had taught her that sex shouldn't be something you felt ashamed of.

For those reasons alone, she couldn't forget him easily.

She bit down on her lip to suppress her smile as she thought back to how it felt being with him intimately. His hands and how he knew to use them so well. His sensual mouth and lips, and how it felt when they brushed over her bare skin. It had been great with him- the sex alone. Beyond great. Only he was too damaged, too dark. Too troubled, and she didn't have the strength to deal with his fucked-up ways. She had even told him she had fallen in love with him- and he looked absolutely horrified by it, as if he believed himself to be unworthy of loving. He didn't love her, he didn't feel that way about her, it was only about sex and some twisted relationship he wanted with her. She had grown to accept that now. At least with Paul she knew where she stood, and it wasn't all confusion and mind-games with him.

He didn't want to control her, or possess her, or send orders out her way. Everything was easy and light with him. No baggage. No Mrs. Robinson. Just Paul all to herself. No Fifty Shades of Fucked-Up.

Deliberately, she closed her eyes and told herself sternly to let it go, to stop thinking about what once was. Christian Grey was in the past, and it wasn't fair to Paul. Paul, who was sitting beside her, arm wrapped around her shoulder, smoothing her hair back from her face with his free hand. He leaned in and pressed his lips into her temple and Ana made herself grin widely.

"Still nervous?" he asked her, and the smile widened and became sincere for her this time.

"No," she said quietly. "You make everything feel better."

* * *

The instance they arrived at the airport after safely landing, Ana switched her phone back on and was bombarded with text messages from Kate:

_Have U arrived safely yet?_

_Celebrations on UR arrival back home tonight? Drinks?_

She laughed nervously as she tightened the strap of her bag over her shoulders, reading out the messages to Paul.

"You want to go out tonight for drinks?" Paul asked her, and Ana cringed uncertainly. On one hand, she wouldn't have minded. She hadn't seen Kate for eight very long months, with limited contact with her. She knew it was only fair on Kate that they head out for drinks and catch up on everything she had missed while being away.

"All right," she surrendered. "We'll go out for a few drinks tonight. Kate still doesn't know we're together." Paul frowned at her and she sensed his upset. "I just haven't gotten the chance to tell her yet," she explained. "I wanted to do it in person. We'll do it tonight, I promise. It isn't like I'm embarrassed to tell her, or anything."

Paul cracked up suddenly and Ana was shocked by how easy he was taking it. He nudged his shoulder against hers playfully. "I'm just kidding, baby," he told her with a grin. "I'm not really that bothered by it. It's all good."

It was definitely going to take some time to get used to; How different Paul and Christian were, in temperament. But it was refreshing, and she grinned to herself as she nudged him back teasingly.

As they exited the airport, a sudden unnerving feeling came over her. The skin on the nape of her neck prickled, and she couldn't help but get the impression that someone was watching them. She looked around self-consciously, almost expecting- and fearing- to see Christian Grey suddenly there, standing waiting for her. Fortunately, there was no Christian Grey, though. Shaking her head at her stupidity, she laughed softly to herself and waited with Paul for his brother to arrive to pick them up.

All the while, meters away in the public parking area, she was unaware of someone tracking her every movement as they sat in the driver's seat of their car, staring out at the pair while sucking Diet Coke through a straw.

Welch. Christian was not going to be happy by the news she was now with another man. Welch found himself dreading informing him.

* * *

Ana couldn't shake her nerves as she got dressed to head out with Kate for drinks. Paul was to meet them there, without Kate knowing beforehand, where Ana and him would announce the news to her. Ana was thankful Kate had seemed to easily forget mentioning a certain someone in their conversations, so it spared everything from getting awkward pretty quickly.

They got changed into dresses and high-heels and Ana was still retelling everything that had happened with Ray in Florida- deliberately missing one vital, key piece of information about Paul- when they arrived and stood in-line waiting to be let inside. That unnerving sensation of being watched again plagued Ana as they stood outside, but she couldn't see anyone around them that looked suspicious or as if they had been watching her.

She must be paranoid, she told herself anxiously. As if Christian would be watching her, or no less employing someone to watch over her. She was being ridiculous, but considering Christian's control-freak ways, she couldn't help but wonder if it was a possibility.

Paul still hadn't turned up by the time they had slipped inside and Ana was growing impatient with telling Kate. She had wanted them to announce it together, with Paul standing beside her in the flesh, but the wait was agonizing. She glanced around the bar, hoping to find him somewhere in the crowd, only he was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

She was startled from her crowd-searching when Kate shouted by her ear, "Are you having something to drink, Ana?"

"No," she shouted back over the music. "Not yet, anyway. You go ahead and get your drink first, though."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll wait for you away from the crowd. It's too busy."

Ana pulled back from the bar and weaved her way through the crowd. The club was filled with bodies and people wanting to get smashed for the night. With all the people inside, she felt hot, even with just a dress on. She found a deserted corner and stood away from the crowd, keeping the back of Kate's head strictly in sight in case she got lost and couldn't find where she had gone off to away from her.

_God. Where the hell was Paul? Why wasn't he here already?_

For what felt like the millionth time that day, she felt that uneasy feeling creep up on her again. She didn't know or understand why she kept feeling the way she did; as if someone was watching her. Maybe she was only just being paranoid?

She saw someone out of the corner of her eye as they moved to stand beside her, but she didn't have the faintest idea who in the hell it was. They were just a tall, dark silhouette against the colorful lights pulsating around the club and when she glanced at them fleetingly, she felt her heart drop in her chest and had to do a double-take to make sure she wasn't imagining it. She stiffened, forcing her breaths to remain steady and deep as she met his eyes that just as quickly burned into hers and held her prisoner in their intensity. There was no real reason to panic, she had to remind herself. It was just a mere coincidence.

_Christian Grey. Here, now._

He looked just as she remembered- slightly better, though. Her memories of him hadn't done him any justice. He even seemed taller than she recalled; towering over her in his black clothes. Instantly, it was as if all those long eight months of being separated from him hadn't even mattered. It was as if he hadn't changed one bit.

He looked good, she had to admit to herself. Too good. The black shirt that was tucked neatly into his trousers reminded her of how lean and glorious he looked naked while kneeling above her on the mattress and his hair looked as if it had been combed through with his hands more than just a few times today; Something she recognized was a habit he did constantly out of sheer frustration or anger.

She watched a full-blown smile spread across his face as his eyes raked down her body, taking full inspection of the dress she was wearing, her heels, her bare legs- looking her over in return. He stepped slightly closer towards her as he examined her face closely, and Ana felt that blush she always had seemed to wear for him gracing her face without her control.

Seeing Christian Grey again the instance she arrived back into Seattle was the very last thing she was expecting to happen. It felt like a cruel shocking blow to her system; One she was having difficulty recovering from the suddenness of it all.

His voice suddenly came above the music and it was just as good as she had remembered it was, too. Maybe even better. "Laters, baby." It was a joke shared between them- only one they were privy to- but with the way he said it, it was laced with betrayal and sarcasm.

She realized then how much it had hurt him; Her going away for such a long amount of time. What she didn't expect was that he wouldn't have given up on her, though. She assumed he would have moved on like she had.

"Hello, Christian," Ana responded automatically, surprised and amazed by how normal her voice sounded. She hardly sounded affected at all, yet inside, every part of her was being sent erratically into overdrive. "I'm surprised to see you here. How did you know I would be here?"

She fought back a shiver as his eyes remained on hers silently as he ignored her questions. She had somehow forgotten how nerve-wracking it could be, being the sole object of his attention and scrutiny. Christian had always had an intensely unnerving way of staring at her.

"I said, how did you know I was here?" she tried again, but this time her voice shook, disappointing her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction in knowing he was getting under her skin or that he was no less still capable of it despite their eight month separation from one another. "How did you find me, Christian?"

In worst possible timing, someone threw their arm around her shoulder and she glanced around in time to realize Paul had finally arrived.

"Paul," she sighed in relief, thankful for his appearance. "You made it, finally."

"Yeah, sorry. I got held up, baby."

Ana grew uncomfortable as she brought her gaze unwillingly back to Christian's face. He was staring at Paul, and she had been with him long enough to recognize how he was feeling. His gaze was somewhat dark and critical, and his jaw was clenched tight. Did he somehow know she was involved with Paul now? Surely not. "Er, funniest thing happened, Paul," she began weakly, trying to break the ice. "Christian suddenly turned up. I'm so surprised to see him. You remember Christian, don't you? You both briefly met one time at Clayton's."

"Of course. How could I forget?" Paul laughed and outstretched his hand towards Christian. "You're Christian Grey! I guess it's too bad I'm with Ana now, huh?"

Ana's face fell at his casual comment and she closed her eyes tightly. _Why did Paul have to say that? Now how was Grey going to react? Hopefully without violence._

"I remember you well." Christian's voice was frigid and as Ana reluctantly reopened her eyes, she was surprised to find the two men were shaking hands pleasantly. It was an awkward encounter- at least, in her view. She assessed Christian's reaction and still, he didn't look very pleased. His eyebrows were pinched and his jaw muscles were twitching as he finally brought his eyes to her face again. They were bright and luminous with something, a strong emotion; But she couldn't figure out what. "You look very well, Ana."

"Thank you," she whispered, trying to regain her breath. The shock and awkwardness of the unexpected situation was overwhelming on her. "As do you, Christian." He was still staring at her, and she felt her cheeks burn again with blood. "We better be off now," she said urgently, and she grabbed hold of Paul's hand to stress that point home. "Kate was at the bar, Paul, so we better quickly find her before she gets lost in the crowd."

"Oh, yeah. Good thinking, baby." She clung to Paul's arm for comfort and avoided looking Christian directly in the eyes as he nodded at them briskly.

"I won't leave you waiting then."

"Okay, goodbye," Ana got out in a rush, turning away hurriedly. "Shit, that was real awkward, Paul," she muttered under her breath as she hauled him away through the crowd.

"Was it?" Paul laughed loudly. "You look so embarrassed, Ana. So we ran into your ex. Big deal."

She could still feel the blood pulsing around her face as she peered up at him nervously. "Really? It was no big deal to you?"

"Yeah, really." He shrugged and his eyes softened as he smiled at her gently. "Sure, I'm no match for Christian Grey. I know that. The dude is rich as fuck, but you're with me now. He's old news, right?"

"Right," she nodded off-handedly, trying to fight the very tempting impulse to turn and look back at him. She still couldn't believe her eyes. Fancy running into Christian!

"So why should I feel awkward over something like that? There's no need, and you shouldn't feel awkward too, baby. Okay?"

"Okay. It's fine."

She couldn't shake herself out of it, though. Even when they met up with Kate who had finally found them with a drink in tow, Ana still felt as if she had just experienced a sudden shocking traumatic event. She told herself, over and over, not to dare look in his direction. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. But with a momentary slip, she found herself glancing over at him quickly. He was still standing by the wall where they had previously talked, his eyes still on her, watching her every movement. He still looked furious and as if he was expecting something from her. What, though? What did she deserve to give him?

They were over now, so what right did he have to look at her in that way? As if she had done something wrong to him, and that he was deserving something from her?

When Paul slipped his arms around her and even tried to engage in a kissing session with her, she discovered Christian was still watching. When Paul's eyes were closed, she let herself peek his way quickly, and his jaw was set tight, his eyes narrowed.

He was scowling, as if it was such a disgusting thing for her to be doing, in public, surrounded by all these people, as well as himself. It was disturbing; Her ex watching her as she attempted to kiss her boyfriend. Hadn't she told him that she had loved him, and he had made it perfectly clear on her that it was one-sided? How dare he?

Growing uncomfortable by their sullen spectator, she pulled away from Paul, resting her hand on his chest. "Sorry, I'm going to the bathroom," she told him. "I'll be back in a minute. I just need to freshen up."

"Are you okay?" Paul asked her with concern. Was she really being that obvious?

"Yeah, I'm great," she lied, forcing a smile. "I just feel a little... weird. Be right back."

She tried to remain calm as she squeezed her way into the crowd towards the girl's restrooms. It was all too much. Christian. Paul. Too much. She managed to get through the crowd avoiding Christian altogether and she applauded herself mentally for not caving in. In the bathroom, women were standing around near the mirrors and one girl was sobbing into her friends arms despairingly. She couldn't help but feel pleased she was no longer that girl- the one who sobbed over a man. The girl who cried in despair over Christian. Ana was just flushing the toilet and feeling herself coming to rights again when she heard a strange outburst of women outside from her stall.

"You can't be in here! This is the lady's room!"

"What the fuck, man? Get out of here! You can't be in here! Can't you read the sign or are you too drunk or something?"

"Ana?" Christian's voice suddenly broke out from all the women's disgruntled voices and Ana felt her breath hitch in her throat. She could hear him panting loudly. She swallowed dryly as she felt her heart race in a wild panic. _Shit. Christian had entered the women's restroom, following her! What the hell was he thinking? "_Ana, I know you're in here somewhere." Ana could tell he was trying to keep his voice quiet and under control. "We need to talk, urgently. Now."

She reeled back from the locked door and considered keeping quiet and hiding until he got the message and left. Only it was obvious he wasn't planning on leaving unless she came out, or at least let him into her cubical so they could have this talk he sounded so desperate on them having.

"Ana?" He wasn't leaving- that much was evident. "Where are you? I know you're in here, because I followed you in. So please, if you can hear me, open the door and let me in."

Shit! Did he already know which cubical she was in?

"Christian," she whispered through the door, hoping to sound as placating as possible. "While it was wonderful to see you again, I don't like you coming in here and bothering me like this. I would appreciate it if you would leave."

"Not until I talk to you first."

Oh, crap. She sighed deeply as she slowly unlocked the door. She had no choice and it was obvious he really needed to talk to her. She wasn't sure why exactly, but she could hear the urgency in his voice. This was serious.

She fixed her eyes on one of the buttons of his shirt so that she didn't have to face meeting his eyes. It was easier that way. "What do you want, Christian?" she hissed, hearing the own tired resignation in her voice. "Why are you being like this?"

She could still hear him panting unevenly as she caught the movement of his arm as he lifted it up near his head. Probably to comb his fingers through his hair. "You know why I'm being like this," he hissed back at her, and she could hear something coating his words. Was that hurt she heard in his tone of voice?

"I don't think I do, Christian." She could feel numerous eyes on her from the women standing in the bathroom. Last thing she wanted was to make a scene, so she kept her voice perfectly calm and quiet. "You made it perfectly clear on me that you didn't love me, and I couldn't handle your shit."

"Eight months. You've been gone for eight fucking months. I've waited for you to come back, and now, here you are." She could tell that he too was purposefully keeping his voice under control. He was trying to reign his temper in and, for that, she was thankful. "You left me no word why you were gone. I didn't even know what happened to you. I thought something bad might have happened to you."

"Well, it didn't obviously," she retorted back through gritted teeth. "I'm standing here, Christian. I'm here, and I'm safe and well. I'm still alive!"

"Eight months, Ana! And now, here you are, with some other fucker attached to you! You tell me nothing, and then you just come back, yet you don't even apologize for walking out on me without even so much as a fucking note that you were leaving!"

Spurred on by his words, Ana lifted her eyes and stared at him furiously. "I didn't have to give you a note or tell you anything," she shouted at him. "We were done the minute I walked out of your penthouse after you hit me!"

He stepped back involuntarily, flinching as if she had suddenly smacked him brutally across the face. And as far as reactions go, Ana couldn't deny that it was satisfying to see him look that way. She felt the slightest pang of guilt, but she believed it was completely warranted.

"You don't get the right to feel betrayed that I left, Christian," she told him, her voice singing with spite. "I'm with Paul now. So deal with it!" Ignoring him, she rinsed her hands under the tap and turned on her heel, her blood singing viciously in her ears. This definitely was not what she was planning to happen at all.

"You don't love him," he suddenly said from behind her tauntingly. "He mightn't be able to see through your little act, but I can. You don't love him. You're still in love with me, and you know it!"

She sighed deeply as his fingers found her hand and she turned and watched detachedly when Christian guided her hand up to his lips. His lips parted and she watched the way he took each tip of her fingers gently in his mouth, sucking and nibbling with his teeth. God, she almost wished Paul never happened at that moment. She almost crumbled right there and then at the feeling it stirred within her- that belly-clenching desire from before- and the way he gave her a tender and affectionate look as he lowered her hand from his mouth, still holding it gently in his hand. He used his other hand to play with her fingertips, stroking them.

"I want you back."

The spell was broken with his uttered words and she wrenched her hand away quickly.

"I'm with Paul," she repeated calmly. "So deal with it. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

**So they finally had their reunion. Thank you guys so much. I hope you're still interested? This is ultimately a Christian/Ana pairing, there will just be things in the way preventing it from happening at the moment (like Paul lol). I would love to know your thoughts, if any :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you guys so much. Hope this wasn't a let down or that it was really bad. I feel so self-conscious about writing, so I apologize!**_

* * *

_"I want you back..."_

Those words taunted Ana and wrecked havoc on her mind as she whirled out of the women's restrooms. She wasn't sure Christian was hot on her heels, but she felt as if he was. How stupid could she have been, to come back to Seattle thinking that Christian would never have at least found some mysterious way to come into contact with her?

She wasn't ready for this. For any of it.

How she felt seeing Christian again was unexpected. She had felt something old and uncontrollable stir inside of her; Desire, and need. But she was with Paul now, and she had to get herself under control.

She saw Paul and Kate through the crowd, sitting at a table. Knowing Paul and Christian were in the same club- it turned her stomach. Once she managed to reach the table, she sat in the chair Paul had saved for her. She really had to get herself under control. She couldn't be feeling like this.

"Babe, are you okay?" Paul asked her with concern and, just to reassure herself, Ana reached down and took his hand, clenching it tightly from where it rested under the table near his thigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just look a little... upset. Do you want me to buy you something to drink?" He asked her over the music and she shook her head vigorously. Drinking alcohol was the very last thing she felt like doing right now.

"No, I'm good. Do you want something, though?"

"Nah, I'm good. If you're not going to drink anything, then I won't either. Are you sure you're all right, though?" Bless Paul, and how much he cared about her. He cared about her, and he was actually sincerely concerned whether she was all right or not. He was never mercurial with his moods. She could read him easily, and she never had to worry what she said to him, out of fear of insulting him. Paul was a good man.

"Paul, do you mind if we head off?" she asked him. "I'm just not in the mood for staying out any longer. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, no. That's fine. What about Kate, though?"

Ana looked over at her friend, who was happily sipping a margarita. It was obvious Kate wouldn't have minded staying out for a couple of more hours. Ana didn't want to leave Kate alone in case anybody tried something on her while she was drunk. "Okay, maybe we can stay for a bit longer until Kate is ready to go too," Ana said grudgingly. "I don't want her to be stuck here alone all by herself."

"Is this about seeing Christian Grey, why you're not in the mood to stay out?"

Ana had to avoid his eyes as she shrugged uncertainly. Was this about Christian? Kind of. "I don't know, Paul," she admitted hesitantly. "I wasn't expecting to see him so soon. Everything just feels so awkward now, like it's going to be near impossible to enjoy this and have a good time."

She looked at Paul and smiled at him apologetically. She hated dragging him down into her shit with Grey too, but it couldn't be helped. She hadn't told Paul everything about what had happened with Christian Grey, since she was contractually bound. But what she did tell him was that she had felt serious about the man- something that wasn't reciprocated, something that Paul had made abundantly clear that he couldn't fathom why it had turned out the way it had.

"While I get that it would be awkward for you, you really shouldn't feel as bad as you do about it, baby. He's your ex, the first guy you were dating, and I get it. It's hard. But don't let running into him disrupt you from having a good night. You deserve to have some fun and to live your life however you want to live it. Everyone runs into one of their ex's sooner or later down the line."

_If only it was that easy..._

"I know. He just made me feel really uncomfortable."

"Well, me too," Paul admitted, and Ana stared at him in disbelief. Grey had the same effect on Paul, as he had on her? Surely not. "It was kind of obvious, the way he looked at me anyway, that he was pissed about learning you were with me. I mightn't know all that went on between you two, but I can pick up on some things. I wouldn't worry about him, babe. He's probably just jealous."

Oh, no. Grey jealous? That very idea was unsettling on her. She didn't want Christian to be jealous at all, because... who knew what he was capable of doing in that frame of mind?

"I don't want anyone to feel jealous," Ana said, laughing miserably at the thought. "I just want to move on with my life."

"Then forget about running into your ex. Just try to have a good time. I know how it feels, trust me. But Kate's here, and so am I. You haven't seen Kate in months. So just try to have fun with her."

Although Ana still felt skeptical over being able to enjoy herself regardless of what had just happened and what Christian had done, in bursting into the restrooms to talk to her, she realized Paul was right. She deserved to have fun and not worry about how other people- like Christian- were feeling or how they were going to react to new developments in her life. It was time she thought of herself and what made her happy. Time she focused on those around her, like her friendship with Kate.

"So Kate, how has everything been?"

"I've missed you so much, Ana." Kate laughed, took a quick sip of her drink, leaned over the table, and pursed her lips. "It feels as if these eight months have gone so slow without you." Her eyes flitted between Paul and Ana in surprise. "I still can't believe you two are together now. I never expected that to happen!"

"Me neither," Ana admitted quietly. She tightened her clasp on Paul's hand. "But I'm happy with how everything has turned out. Have you been happy?"

"I've been okay." Kate shrugged and shook her blond hair out of her eyes. "Elliot and I aren't an item anymore."

"Oh, really? Why not?" It hurt Ana a little, to hear Kate bring that name up so casually into the conversation. Elliot- Christian's brother- and Kate had seemed to have gotten along like a house on fire. She knew Kate had been really into him too.

"Things just didn't work out. I guess the same could be said for you and Christian, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Kate shook her head. "Elliot said he was real devastated when you left. Not that I care anyway. Truthfully, I'm glad you're done with him." That came as no real surprise to Ana; Kate and Christian hadn't gotten along very well. Still, her response shook Ana.

"He was devastated?"

"Yeah, apparently he was. Elliot said he was having a hard time convincing Christian to meet up with him. Elliot told me he wasn't in the mood to see anyone, after you left. I don't know what that's all about, though."

"Hmmm."

"But are you happy?" Kate leaned over the table and eyed her and Paul speculatively. "Are you happy with everything so far?"

"Yeah, of course." Ana forced a smile on her lips. "Everything is great and I _am_ so happy."

_"I want you back..."_

The look on Christian's face in the women's restrooms tore through Ana's mind as he said the words without any control of it and she fell into an awkward, conflicted silence. The look on his face had been so desperate and the words escaping from his mouth had been like an urgent plea. Of course, she still cared about him deeply and she never thought the day would come where she wouldn't. Despite all that had happened between them, all the fucked-up ways in which he lived, she knew she would never stop caring. But she couldn't let herself dwell on it, or him, anymore. She had to move on. And, hopefully, he would be doing the same.

* * *

The cold breeze in the night-time air that fanned over Christian's skin was soothing as he waited outside the club by the curb for Taylor to return back to him with the car. He felt as if his skin was blistering from the inside out.

His skin was hot and blistering with rage. An uncontrollable, fiery rage. Christian was astonished he didn't somehow miraculously combust into flames; He _was that_ aggravated and pissed-off by how wrong the night's events had turned out.

Everything- all his plans for the evening, his expectations- had backfired on him.

What he had expected to happen, in seeing Ana again, was for her to agree on coming home with him and then everything would have returned back to how it was before. He would apologize, of course, and they would have a discussion on where and how they went wrong, and then they would work at fixing it. Just the two of them, with no third-party in the way.

But seeing her with this Clayton fucker had thoroughly blew all his expectations for the night into smithereens. Forcing her to listen to him and confronting her had been utterly pointless. Why the fuck was she doing this to him? Was she purposefully going out of her own fucking way to make him suffer? Hadn't he suffered enough already with her eight month-long absence? _Fucking hell!_

He clenched his fists tightly and shook his head as Taylor finally made the drive towards where he was standing in the Audi. When Christian saw the lights of the traffic in front of the car illuminate Taylor's expression in the driver's seat, the man looked confused and disappointed that he had returned out of the club alone, with no Ana by his side. That made two of them then.

"Don't get your hopes up, Taylor," Christian muttered in irritation as he opened the door and threw himself down dejectedly into the plush leather seats. He slammed the door securely shut and raised a hand to rake his fingers through his hair slowly. "She's not coming with us tonight."

He heard the loud sigh Taylor gave out in the front seat. He didn't even need words to say how he was feeling. Christian understood him perfectly.

"I know. I saw her, though. Guess that ought to... count for something, shouldn't it? She looks well, anyway. Happy." He shrugged and tried to make his voice careless, as he went on quietly, " At least she's happy. It's all that matters. Or so I keep on telling myself..."

Taylor didn't say anything in response, he just stared at him through the mirror.

As Christian leaned back in the seat, resting his chin on his hand, he still couldn't shake off his annoyance. While it was wonderful to see her again, to see that delicious shade of pink on her cheeks when she had first realized he was standing there beside her, it was aggravating that she hadn't taken the bait and come home with him. He had expected her to take him up on his offer, and like the so many times continuously with her, she surprised him by doing the unexpected and going against what he was anticipating she would do.

He loved that she constantly kept him on his toes. Still, it was pretty fucking aggravating.

And having to see the way she reacted around that Clayton fucker, that was worst of all; She looked so relaxed and happy with him- something he rarely saw often when he was with her all those times. How the fuck was he meant to compete with that?

Sucking up his pride, he forced himself to address the man in the seat in front of him. "Taylor, do you and Gail ever... fight?"

"Me and Gail? Fight? Oh, all the time, Sir." Taylor's voice was hoarse and amused. "You probably don't realize it, but we're always fighting about something. It keeps the pair of us entertained."

Gail and Taylor fighting? Now that would have been a sight for Christian to see. He didn't think he had ever seen two people so content with each other, two people so in... in love. "And has Gail ever left you for another man?" It was a ridiculous question, Christian knew, but he was curious.

"No. We married early in our relationship."

"What would you do in a situation like that? If she seemed happy with another man, would you give up and let her go?"

Taylor was silent for a few seconds, considering that. Then he said, "No, I probably would not let her slip away so easily. I think I would at least fight for her, until I knew for sure it was a done-deal between us, Sir."

Christian chewed that over mentally in his head. "Fight for her? How?"

"I would just let her know that I am always there, no matter what. Let her see that if she needs someone in her worst moment, that I would be there first for her. Just to show her I never gave up on her. That, and flowers. A bit of romance."

"You think that's all it takes?" Christian asked doubtfully. "Hearts and flowers and romance?"

"Women tend to like that sort of thing, yes, Sir. Gail certainly does."

_Flowers. Now why hadn't he thought of that in the first place?_

"That's a very intriguing idea, Taylor." Christian pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. Seattle Flower Delivery. It was the perfect idea. "Yes, hello. I know it's late, but I would like for you to make a delivery, preferably in twenty minutes time. The address is..."

* * *

Kate was heavy and giggling as Paul and Ana struggled to walk her inside to their apartment. She had drunk over three margaritas and two shots of tequila as the night had progressed and once Paul helped unlock the front door to let her inside, Kate sat down on the ground and started crawling along the floorboards to the bathroom. Ana couldn't help but noticing her friend looked a little green.

"Paul, I think she's going to vomit," Ana exclaimed in fear, and then the two bent down and attempted the very trying task of dragging her into the bathroom before she vomited all over the floor.

Fortunately for them and with Paul doing most of the lifting, they got her near the toilet bowl and Kate cooperated with Ana as she held her hair back from her face while she dry-heaved loudly.

Kate was a mess. Her eyeliner was running down her face in murky streaks and she was trembling violently as Ana rubbed her back soothingly. Ana couldn't believe how messed-up Kate had let herself become with all those cocktails.

She peered behind her shoulder as Paul stood by the door, shaking his head. He looked rightly disgusted, and Ana felt a little ill herself. "God, she really needs to learn when the right time is to stop drinking, baby."

"I know. Poor Kate is going to have the worst hangover in the morning. Thank God we stayed with her though. I'd hate for anything to happen to her while she was like this."

"I know. Good thing we were there to make sure she got home safely."

The doorbell buzzed, and Ana stared at Paul, puzzled. Who the hell was there at this time of the night?

"Paul, do you mind answering that for me and seeing who is there? I've got my hands full."

"Yeah, no problem."

Ana listened carefully as she heard Paul open the front door to whoever was waiting outside. "Special Delivery here for a Ms. Steele," she heard a man's unfamiliar voice say. Who would be making a delivery for her at this time of the night? What was going on?

"Ana," Kate sobbed weakly, and Ana sighed as she knelt on her knees to comfort her friend.

"It's okay, Kate. You're just drunk. Keep vomiting it up and you'll feel better."

"I don't know if I can, though?"

"Just try. You'll be fine. I've got your hair." Turning away from her friend, she shouted out to Paul, "Paul, what was it? What's going on?"

"Um, Ana." He appeared in the entryway, and Ana felt her heart stop dramatically at the sight of him. He was holding a large bouquet of long-stemmed red roses in his arms. "These are for you."

"Oh, Paul," she laughed. "You're so romantic!"

"I... I didn't do this." Paul looked glum as he peered down at a white envelope that was attached to the roses. "I wish I had, though. Had I known you liked roses so much, I would have. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But who sent them?" She had no idea who in the slightest would be sending her roses, but she couldn't deny the suspense was killing her.

"There's a card. You want me to read it?"

"Please do. I'm real busy with holding Kate's hair back."

"Okay." She waited patiently as Paul undid the envelope, and then cleared his throat gently, before reading.

_Ana,_

_Here are eight roses. Eight roses for eight months without you._  
_Eight roses for the eight months that I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left me._

Paul closed the card up and stared at her uncomfortably. "And it has no name on the end of the card. But I guess we don't need to know who sent it though, huh?"

Ana stared at the roses, feeling that gaping hole in her chest opening up again. _Christian._ Christian had sent her roses, and a card. What the frigging hell was he trying to do to her?

She felt numb and empty as she fastened her hold on Kate's hair, turning away from Paul. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do. It was probably what Christian wanted, as far as reactions went. It was embarrassing that Paul had to be the one to open the card and read it out to her. They both knew without a shade of doubt who the sender had been.

It occurred to Ana that she was going to have to contact Christian to set some boundaries and hopefully make it all very clear on him. But hadn't she been clear enough tonight? She had told him- firmly and very decisively- that she was with Paul now and that they were done. Why couldn't Christian get that through his head?

When Paul said goodbye, Ana decided it was time to see Christian. Her mind was still on the roses and the card he sent her, and she hardly felt it when Paul kissed her lingeringly on her cheek. Her mind was on nothing else but Grey, and she knew it was terrible of her.

She would go to him, and she would make things right. Tell him he had no right to send her flowers or cards with intimate writings in them. She was with Paul now, and he had better get used to that and stop trying to win her back- if that was even what he was attempting to do with it all...

Not really knowing why she was putting so much effort into her appearance, once she saw Kate was safe and sound, sleeping in her bed, she went into her own bedroom, pulled open her wardrobe and found the nicest dress she had. It was a fairly revealing, blue lace dress, and she slipped into it, then found a pair of tan ankle boots to wear and retouched her make-up.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head sadly. What was she doing? Why was she going to great lengths to dress up just to turn up at his Escala Penthouse to talk? Why did she even worry about how she was dressed before she saw him again? What if he believed it meant she was trying to impress him, that she wanted him back in return?

Hell, why was she even willing to put herself into this situation? They were probably just only going to argue again, and she felt as if she had enough of it for one day. She grabbed the flowers and the card and carried them out to the car, sitting them in the vacant passengers seat as she started the ignition.

She couldn't help but notice her hands were shaking as she gripped the steering wheel tightly as she drove. The illuminated numbers on the dashboard told her it was already past one in the morning, and it was probably stupid and wrong of her to go to his house at this hour of the night, but she believed it couldn't wait.

She had to do it right now and put him in his place before she lost her nerve completely. This definitely could not go on- and she sensed that Paul had become uncomfortable over Christian sending her romantic gifts.

It wasn't fair on Paul.

As she drove her car up into the private driveway of his penthouse, she felt unnerved as she couldn't help noticing someone was leaning casually by the glass windows in one of the rooms inside. Ana had a faint idea it was Christian, and she was certain it was his room that he was standing in.

Putting the car in park and collecting the flowers and the card, when she turned to glance up at the window again, she noticed the shadow standing there had disappeared. Christian had probably noticed her car pull in now. He was probably waiting for her the instance she reached the front door.

That made things easier then, she thought.

She sucked in a deep breath and straightened her shoulders as she made the walk towards the front door. She didn't even have to knock before it creaked open and she saw Christian standing there, leaning against the wall. He looked both pleased and anxious at the sight of her.

He had a glass of white wine in his hand, and Ana noticed, with some admiration, that the black shirt he had worn earlier was unbuttoned all the way down. She caught a very generous glimpse of his chest and abdominals and the hair trailing down in a line towards his groin below his belly button, and she blinked heavily for a moment before deliberately turning her eyes away from him appropriately.

Paul, she reminded herself sternly. Paul. Paul. Paul.

"Hello, Ana. I'm surprised to see you here after what happened tonight. I didn't think you would come ever again. Why don't you come inside? Would you like something to drink?"

The offer was too tempting on Ana, but she made herself shake her head. "No, thank you," she whispered, pleased by the determination in her voice. "I just came here to give you these back." She held the roses and the card out to him, noticing the shaking of her hands as she did it. "While I appreciate the gesture, I can't accept these, Christian."

"Oh, really? You can't accept them?" There was something there in his tone. Something she couldn't figure out.

She stuck to her guns. "I can't accept them. Please take them back."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I _won't_, Christian."

She risked a quick glance at his face, finding him staring at her speculatively. Like always, she had no idea what was running through that mind of his. "Why don't you come inside? You look cold."

"I am cold," she admitted in a small voice. "But I won't be coming inside. Please, take the roses and the card back already so I can go."

"I don't want them, and I'm not taking them from you. They're yours."

"I'm with Paul, Christian. I thought I had made that perfectly clear on you tonight. You can't just send me cards and flowers. Paul had to read the card out to me tonight and, as you can probably imagine, it wasn't pleasant. For _either_ of us."

"So Paul read it out to you?" She could hear the twinge of amusement in his tone, and when she glanced up at him, Christian was doing nothing to hide it from his expression either. His eyes were alight with it. "How did that fucker take it?"

"Don't call Paul that," Ana snapped, glaring at him. "Don't disrespect him. Paul's a good guy."

"Why don't you come inside?" Christian suggested again, and this time, he held his hand out to her, making the offer doubly tempting on her. "I'm assuming this conversation is going to take a while, and if we're going to do this, I'd prefer for you to be inside in the warmth."

Ana bit her lip as she stared down at his outstretched hand. She felt troubled and unsure of what to do. She knew it was wrong to go inside, especially with him dressed the way he was with his shirt unbuttoned, but at the same time, it was cold outside.

So seeing no way out of it, she slid her hand in his and he backed away from the door frame, helping her inside. Even something as simple as holding his hand presented her with a feeling of wistfulness so responsibly she moved her hand out of his and gripped the bouquet of flowers tightly instead.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No. I don't plan on staying here long."

"You and I both have different plans then," he murmured under his breath wryly.

She ignored him as she sat the roses and the card on the armchair in the foyer. She wouldn't permit herself to step any further into his house than the foyer, because she knew that if she did... there would be no turning back. She couldn't risk it. Not at all.

"I think I'll be off now, Christian. I think I've said all that needs to be said. I just hope you'll listen and understand what I'm saying." She moved to leave, to flee, but suddenly his hand caught her elbow, holding her back. The action alone made her stomach muscles tighten and Ana heard her breath hitch in her throat.

"Are you happy?"

She sighed inwardly. It seemed as if everyone was asking her this question ever since she got back to Seattle. "I am. Well, as happy as I'm able to be anyway."

"With him?" He said it as if uttering the two words alone had left a foul taste in his mouth. Maybe Paul was right after all? Maybe he was jealous?

"That is hardly any of your business, Christian," she replied shortly. "Now please, let me go."

"Just answer me. Are you happy with him?"

"I'm as happy as I can be," she answered readily. "He's a great person. He makes me smile and makes me feel relaxed on the inside. I am happy with him, but there are... moments where it is hard."

"Have you missed me?"

Yes, she had. Sometimes. Some days more than others. But she didn't feel it was right to tell him that. "I haven't," she whispered, trying to sound convincing- to both Christian, and to herself. "I have accepted that we're over now, and that we both should move on. Maybe you should learn to accept it, too?"

Flinging her elbow free from his grasp, she turned around slowly to look at him. He appeared as if he was struggling to come to terms with what she had just told him. Maybe she was a better liar than she had given herself credit for? His eyes searched hers for a moment deeply, perhaps hoping to catch a glimpse of a lie in them. Then he sighed deeply and shook his head slightly as he turned and placed his glass of wine on the table near the wall. Now that his hands were empty, she prayed he wouldn't try to touch her with them. If he did, Ana had a feeling it would be her undoing.

"Well, regardless of what you are saying, Anastasia, I know you've missed me." His voice was low and full of confidence. "And I meant it; what I wrote down in that card, and also what I said tonight. I miss you and I want you back, all to myself. Just you and me."

Ana felt a spark of anger at his words. "You want me to be someone I'm not," she pointed out, her voice trembling. "I can't be that person you want me to be."

"I want you any way that I can get you. I think you're perfect the way you are. I thought I had made that obvious."

"Well, you haven't! And with Paul... I can be myself. He doesn't expect me to be somebody that I'm not. He's not... like you."

"He's not like me?" He repeated and his voice turned abruptly bitter. "So that's why you're with him? Just because he's not like me?"

"That isn't the only reason why I'm with him. That isn't even the reason. This doesn't even have anything to do with you, the reason I'm with Paul now!"

"Do you love him?"

Oh, Jesus. Why did he have to go and ask her that?

"I'm leaving now," she said firmly, making up her mind. They were getting nowhere. "I refuse to answer anymore of your questions. It's too late for this shit."

"You told me that you loved me. Does that still stand?"

She felt a sudden dangerous urge to hit something as she spun around on the spot to glare at him. He was impossible. "Why does it even matter, Christian?" she asked him. "I'm with someone else now. I'm happy. Now why can't you move on and find your own piece of happiness? It's been eight months since we last talked!"

"Yes, and it would have been less if you had let me fucking reach you, Ana! I tried continuously to call you, yet you shut me out! You never gave me a chance! All of this-" Panting hard, he waved his arm around the foyer, anger blazing in his eyes "-could have been resolved by now, but instead you took the shitty way out!"

"Why do you even care so much, Christian? Why? You made it clear to me that me falling in love with you was the ugliest damn thing on earth! And now, here you are... asking me if I still love you? What the fuck?" Now that he had gotten her started, Ana was finding it impossible to stop. "You did that on purpose, didn't you? I bet you're so glad that Paul had to read out that card! You wanted him to find it, didn't you? You want to... to drive him away!"

"You're right." The words were a barely audible growl. "I _do_ want to drive him away, because seeing you with him, it... it fucking kills me, Ana. I want you back, and I want that fucker to get away from you!" His eyes suddenly roamed down her clothes and Ana fought the impulse to slap him. There was a hungry, greedy look there. He probably was expecting her to fall at his feet. Well, over her dead body. "You didn't just come here tonight to give me back the flowers and the card I sent you! You came here because you want it as much as I do! You miss it!"

Losing herself, Ana laughed bitterly. "Oh, really? And what do I want, Christian? Miss what? What am I missing exactly?"

"Have you fucked him?" The question came out of his mouth, so unexpected to her, that Ana gasped loudly in outrage. How dare he have the gall to ask her that, like it was any of his business? "Are you fucking him?"

"Don't you dare ask me that," she whispered menacingly. "I cannot believe you just asked me that!"

"You haven't fucked him yet," he muttered, so self-assuredly. "I can tell. I can read it in your eyes."

She felt a glow of heat rushing up to her cheeks. Paul had tried to make the moves on her, only Ana hadn't felt ready to go all the way with him yet. Still, how dare he!

"And what if I have? What would you do to me if I have fucked him? Would you hit me, like you did before I left? Lash out on me with your belt?" It seemed that was a raw topic for Christian. Ana saw the way his mouth fell open and his eyes flash with regret before he composed himself and swiftly put an angry mask back on his face.

"If I could take back what happened with the belt, I would, believe me. But you didn't use your safe-word, did you?"

"We're going around in circles," Ana whispered tiredly. "We're not getting anywhere. I'm leaving."

"You keep saying that, and yet you're still here, aren't you? You never came here just to argue with me, did you? It wasn't about the flowers either. It's been eight months." He started moving towards her, a glint in his eyes, and Ana backed away quickly, holding her hands in the air. "You miss it with me. Just admit it."

"I don't miss anything with you."

"You've gone without it for eight months, and so have I. Have you thought about it since then?"

She looked away before glancing up at him again. She could feel that same old effect he had on her seeping its way in again. It hadn't changed, not even now. "Thought about what, Christian?"

"About us. About how I make you feel. How good it felt, how right."

Despite her efforts, Ana felt the blood running to her cheeks. Even after all this time, he apparently hadn't lost his touch. How could it still be like that, even after all that time away from him? Going to him was the biggest mistake she could have ever possibly made.

"I'm sorry, but... I'm going now. You have no right!" And using her legs before they failed on her, that was exactly what Ana did.


End file.
